


Blue

by nameless_trash



Series: Beginnings and Ends [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Colors, Love, One Shot, Pining, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: So this feeling I hold, I will push it down, and swallow my words again.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder why my brain keeps spitting these stories out when I'm stressed

Blue was the colour of the sky that summer afternoon, glaringly bright and dotted with few wisps of clouds. 

Blue was the colour of your eyes that were drawn heavenward, shining crystal clear as shallow waters.

I'd looked up too, staring into the endless expanse and wondering what managed to bring out that sheen in them.

"It's a secret," you said, and we'd left it at that. I knew you would tell me one day.

But you never did. You carried that secret with you when you left without a word.

 

Blue was the colour of the lights in that dingy bar almost devoid of life. 

Blue was the colour of the eyes I met across the establishment so so far away from the town we'd once called home - 

I never expected to meet you like this.

The years have darkened that brilliant blue; Now, they flicker like the deep ocean, it's true depths impenetrable by the light. 

 

A dull ache throbs in my chest with all the words I've saved up over the years for you. But only the wounded seek the burn of alcohol.

And you, you whose eyes reflected the very element of change itself were always so indestructible, unfazed by what the world had to throw at you.

So this feeling I hold, I will push it down, and swallow my words again.

 

Blue was the colour of my heart that night.


End file.
